


A Birthday Present

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [347]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I didn't want you to be alone today, my friend."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 September 2016  
> Word Count: 962  
> Prompt: "A Birthday Present" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: "I didn't want you to be alone today, my friend."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one hurt to write. And yes, feel free to call me an asshole for putting Ann through the ringer. I know I have… The further I delve into how I see Ann's psyche working, the more I feel for her. And the more I want to fill in her backstory, especially her friendship with Margot. There will be more of this, I'm sure.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I will only take it and go aside quietly.  
You will not even hear me opening it, no paper crackle,

No falling ribbons, no scream at the end.  
I do not think you credit me with this discretion."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "A Birthday Present"

 

She doesn't want to answer the door. Not now. Not today. Today, she just wants to curl up with a bottle of wine and the small blanket clutched tightly in her hand. Maybe if she ignores it long enough, they'll just go away. It's likely just some Jehovah's Witnesses or a couple of the adorably earnest Mormon children coming to bring her into Jesus' happy arms. While she normally gets some small perverse pleasure out of outsmarting them with chapter and verse arguments, this just isn't what she wants today.

But the knocking doesn't stop. In fact, it seems to get more insistent. It wears on her last nerve and, before she realizes what she's doing, she's on her feet and stalking to the door to tear it open. The blasphemous taunt dies on her lips the moment she sees who is standing there. In its place, a low growl of startled pain vibrates in her throat.

"Go away," she finally mutters, but doesn't close the door. "I don't want you here."

"You don't mean that," comes the soft reply. "If you did, you'd have slammed this door in my face already. But here we are, staring at each other as I continue to freeze in this damned rain and wind."

"Damn it, Margot!" Ann hisses, shoulders slumping against the weight of her burden. "I just want to be alone today."

Margot steps into the apartment, shouldering past Ann as she removes her damp wool coat and hangs it on the coat tree. When she turns around, Ann is still standing there with a white-knuckled grip on both the door and the blanket. Sighing softly, Margot carefully puts her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. The movement breaks Ann's rigid grip on the doorframe, and she turns to curl into Margot's embrace, tears slipping down her cheeks. The door is shut and Margot begins to guide her friend back to the couch and the bottle of wine.

"Stay here," she says softly before getting up to grab a wineglass for herself. When she comes back to the couch, she fills it and takes a sip. "Ah, the Malbec. Why am I not surprised?"

"Go home, Margot," Ann mumbles through her tears. "Just leave me alone."

"You will most assuredly not drown your sorrows in a bottle of Malbec by yourself. For one thing, if you spill any wine on that blanket, you'll never forgive yourself."

Ann pauses then and stares at the blanket in question, a look of horror dawning on her face. "No, I can't do that. It's all I have left…"

"It's not all you have left, but I'd believe that it's the most tangible thing you have left." She pulls Ann into another embrace. "I didn't want you to be alone today, my friend."

"I miss her so much," Ann whispers into her shoulder, clutching the blanket tightly between them.

"I know you do. That's why I'm here." She leans back to smile. "I have something for you. I found it a few weeks ago." She reaches down for her purse, then pulls out the box. "I waited until today to give it to you."

Curious about the box, Ann lets the blanket crumple in her lap as she takes it. The paper is cartoonish and brightly colored, the kind of thing that… She can't even finish the thought as she carefully unwraps it and lifts off the lid to find a framed picture inside. The frame is wood with an auburn stain, and the words _Precious Angel_ burned into it. The picture inside is a candid shot of Ann holding Alissa, both laughing at something only they knew, and Alissa's blanket and favorite teddy bear are in her arms.

"Oh, Margot…" Before any other words come out, she dissolves into tears again, clutching the frame to her chest. Margot simply pulls her into another comforting hug. When she can finally speak, her voice is rough. "Thank you. This is a beautiful gift. I wish--"

"I know," Margot replies. "I wish she was still here with us, too. But this is what you should remember, Ann, not the end. She was a happy girl and I don't think she'd want you to remember her sadly. She'd want smiles and laughter and good memories."

"It's only been a year. I'm not sure I can do that yet."

Margot smiles and picks up both glasses before handing one to Ann. "Then that is what I and this decadently delicious Malbec are here for. No one should be alone on an anniversary like this. And who knows? Maybe we'll bake a small cake to share to celebrate what would have been her third birthday?"

Ann flushes slightly. "I have a cupcake for her. I thought about taking it to her grave."

"I think she'd rather we share it in her memory."

"Maybe you're right." And then Ann raises her glass. When Margot raises hers, Ann continues, "To my precious angel on her third birthday. Wherever you are, Alissa, I hope you're happy. Mama loves you so much."

"And so does Aunt Margot."

They clink their glasses and drink their wine. Margot watches Ann closely as she studies the picture. She can see that the younger woman's shoulders don't seem quite as weighed down as when she first arrived, but she also knows that Ann is far from over the worst of this day. She resolves to stay until Ann can finally sleep without wishing to never wake up again.


End file.
